His Princess, Her Dancer
by cloudykitty6
Summary: In a world where women are higher than men, Princess Nami decides to adopt a rather attractive dancer during a Festival. But there's more to this youth than just a simple dancer, in fact, their meeting could change everything.


His Princess, Her Dancer

Chapter 1: Festival

Disclaimer: No Character belongs to me.

"Princess" called one of the maids at the door. "Please, your audience awaits your Majesty" A gorgeous young woman rose from her jeweled couch, after a hair combing from another maid. Her eyes were round amber, her locks sweet orange, neatly cut to her shoulders. Her shapely figure was snug in her formal curtains of a gown, a pearly dress particularly puffy in her opinion, her torso was especially wrapped tight, just to give emphasis on her curves and attractive breasts.

"Yes yes, I'm coming" grumbled the Princess as she trudged out of her private dressing rooms. She had to admit; she liked looking pretty for a celebration, save her circulation of blood, it was cut in half.

In the hallway awaited her trusted Head-Maid, Vivi, a beauty in her own right. She wore formal dress of purple robes, and her sky-blue locks were held in a neat ponytail. At the sight of her Princess, she rushed to her side without a second thought. "Good Day Princess Nami" she greeted politely, also aware of the apparent irritation printed on Nami's face.

"G'day" Nami grunted back. Her feet are already blistering in pain, and she has not even been in her diamond sandals for more than a minute! "Now I know I have to do this every year, but can we do something about these heels?" she hisses, giving an agitating point to the shoes.

"I'll let the Royal Shoekeeper know Your Majesty" Vivi answered calmly, whipping out a notepad, seemingly out of nowhere and marking her request.

"Thanks" Nami replied coolly rubbing her forehead, a tiara bracing around it. It was a relatively simple strip of gold, the only exception being a huge blue jewel, seemingly hiding worlds in its deep shine. "Sometimes, even this thing is enough to make me go mad" she gives a rude tap to it, unfazed by its true significance.

"I know how you feel" Vivi smiles sympathetically. "These Royal Gatherings could get very straining" Finally after a twist and turn in the castle halls, they were in at the Throne Room, which was specially arranged for the Great Anniversary. Ladies of every county of Artemesia were here. Eagerly awaiting the Annual Festivities. This was only a further assurance of their authority. The chattering stops at the sight of Princess Nami who silently made her way to the podium. Only for the Opening Speech were the media's cameras allowed in the Royal Court. Nami didn't have to wait long for quiet.

"Mothers, Daughters and Friends, I'm glad that all of you have been able to make it to our Celebration today. And this greeting not only goes out to our Ladies of our Court, but the good nation of Artemisia. But even there I cannot stop my recognition, especially on this day when our Great Mothers commenced the Overthrow of the Arietian savages. This day when the righteous triumphed over evil. It's because of this day that our girls can live in a kingdom of peace and of plenty". Nami had the entire speech etched in her mind, she was only glad at how brief it was. Like clockwork, she knew what she had to say, so she said it. "With that to our Aphroditian race, our Great Mothers and the good women of Artemisia, let us share in Merry Making to commemorate this Great Anniversary!" The Court, and indeed the entire Kingdom of Artemisia applauded fervently at Princess Nami's words, so strong! So brave!

Everyone of the Kingdom, nay the Race of the Aphroditians were women, daughters of Great Mothers who finally parted from the Arietian men in a Grand War of the Overthrow. Now in this day and age, men were inferior filth to their feminine counterparts.

"A fine speech indeed!" Vivi beamed as Princess Nami finally returned to her Throne. Not the pompous tall-chairs of the Old Ages, but rather, a slender and neat chair that dressed in blue velvet and gold ridges. Nami does not say a word to her, but only nods in modesty.

And so starts the Celebration. It was a grand Melee of richly costumed performers of any sort. Comedians cracked jokes and gags. Singers and poets poured out words of heart. And Magicians, Harlequins and Acrobats, weaved illusions of magic. They were all great in the eyes of the Ladies, who clapped pleasantly after each act. It was only a great bore however, to Princess Nami, who was personally sick and tired of seeing so many grand shows that never caught her attention. Sure she applauded their hard work, but it just wasn't enough.

Vivi noticed Nami's boredom and pleasantly reminded her "This is the last act Your Majesty"

"Great" Nami yawned, shielding her face with a lace fan before doing so.

"But this is supposed to be a hit! That's why they recommended that we save this for last" Vivi said in a hushed flurry to Nami who only gawked at her excitement.

"Boy" Nami sneered sarcastically only folding her arms in disgust. "How long is this one?"

"No no no don't take it that way Your Majesty" Vivi continued in her eager attempt to rouse Nami up from her half sleep. "This is Dancer No. 73! An exotic dancer! He's quite an exquisite one, they say when he hears music, he'll go in a trance"

"Bite me" Nami growled, impatiently drumming her fingers away. "Why's she getting so worked up?" The Princess wondered silently.

"Come in here!" a tall, fearful woman, dragged the next performance on a leash.

"And now everyone! Our last exciting show to conclude our Anniversary Festivities!" said an eager page by the side. "From our own Slave Chamber, here's the Dancer No. 73"

The trainer shoved the confused Arietian into the center clearing, much to the delight of the Ladies who tittered merrily at his bewildered stumbling. But it was this initially clumsy figure who finally snapped Nami to attention. The Dancer was dressed in silky black clothes that weaved round his body leaving some gaps, which revealed a slick and smooth body. His skin was mildly tan, unlike the ivory of Nami. Bells latched onto his ankles and wrists, ringing shyly as he dipped his legs into a neat bow. A black mask covered his face, so Nami (as hard as she could) only had a nice view of his eyes hiding under his shaggy black mess of hair. Round and innocent, with a touch of grace were his eyes, even more so were the shadows of fear.

The trainer unleashes the dancer by his large crimson collar. "He will perform for you Your Majesty" the tamer explained with a sick smirk. "Do you wish for anything in particular? Songs? He knows a wide variety of our music"

"No just do what he intends" Nami answers piqued by the dancers meek charisma. The tamer nodded and snapped her fingers. After a quick glance back at her, the Dancer bows his head lower signaling the start of his show. The musicians started slowly with plucking of lute and a low hum on a pipe. His eyes took for an ominous gaze, his hands rising and playing with the air. His slender fingers seemed to tickle with the wind, his arms, waving to every down-beat of a drum quietly making its own entrance. When his legs started to move, other instruments joined in the song, the fiddles gliding and the bells skipping; all to his whim. The tune accelerated and so did he, turning a few dashing flips to the ceiling, his ropes about him, accenting his turns.

Nami immediately had tunnel vision on him. Everything else seemed out of focus. She didn't want to appear to eager at the dance, but wanted to get a better look, her only choice then was to squint until she could see the beads of sweat about him, his athletic arms and the strong hold of his neck. Faster and Faster so! Nothing else mattered now! Nothing! But before Nami knew it, he halted with a snap, kneeling on the ground. His head lowered completely, facing the Royal Throne. The audience applauded, quite pleased. And it finally occurred to Nami that the darling dancer was LEAVING as he pulled himself up from the ground. He bowed again to the throne and was about to exit. No! She couldn't have THIS!

"Can I keep him?" Princess Nami questioned in a loud voice so all could hear.

Everyone froze. Everyone.


End file.
